


Spark’s Fly One Shot #11

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [12]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: There isn’t a summary I can give without spoiling it for you all LOL so just go read and enjoy Narry!





	Spark’s Fly One Shot #11

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this One Shot! I worked hard to get it done today for New Year’s Eve/Day depending on what part of the world you’re in. Please let me know what you think of it! Love you guys :)

 

 

**September 2020**

  
Harry paced around his and Niall’s hotel room with his phone to his ear, whining to his sister, “Gemma! It’s our three year anniversary tomorrow and I don’t know what to do to propose to Niall. I’m a failure!”

“Harry,” Gemma cackled on the other end of the phone, “I keep telling you to stop worrying. Who says you even have to propose tomorrow? You’re on tour until December then back out on the road again in February. You just wanted to do it on tour since it’s the reason you met right? So you have all the time in the world. When it feels right you’ll know.”

Harry pouted and looked out the hotel room window at the beautiful city of Vienna, “I don’t want to wait. The sooner we’re engaged the sooner we can get married. I want to marry him, Gemma.”

“Then just take the ring out and ask him, H. That’s literally all you need to do. It doesn’t have to be a big elaborate thing. Niall’s an easygoing guy. He’s not big into the romantic gestures. He’s the kind of guy who would be happy as long as he’s with you,” Gemma tries to assure him.

Harry takes a deep breath and walks over to where Oliver is happily rolling around in his cat bed playing with his toy mouse. So far they’ve been on tour for two weeks and everything is going well as far as Oliver is concerned. Harry has a feeling not every hotel they stay in allows pets but nobody has said anything so his management probably called ahead and worked something out. Harry doesn’t usually use his status to get things but in this case he doesn’t mind. Oliver is a great kitten. Quite hyper sometimes but he doesn’t destroy things and he doesn’t pee on anything so all is well.

Harry sits down next to the cat bed and starts scratching behind Oli’s ears, “I know you’re right, Gem,” He sighs, “I’m just letting my nerves get to me I guess. I love Niall so much and as far as I’m concerned he only deserves the best. I don’t want to let him down.”

“Oh, Harry,” Gemma coos, “Don’t you know by now you could never let that man down? He’s in love with you for better and for worse. No matter how you ask him he’ll be so happy. I just know it!”

A small smile comes across Harry’s face and he looks down at his left hand, staring at the finger that would hopefully have a ring on it sometime in the future, “I know. You’re right. I love you, Gems. Thank you for listening to me whine for the past two months.”

“Two months?” Gemma snorts, “Try twenty-six years, little brother.” Harry makes a noise of protest which makes Gemma laugh, “Relax, H. I’ve loved every minute of being your sister. You know that.”

Harry laughs and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I know. I’ll see you at the London shows?”

“And probably the Manchester shows with Mum. I’ve got time off. I can’t get enough of watching you and Niall on stage together. I’m a true Narry,” Gemma says, laughing at herself.

“Don’t tell anybody but I’m President of the fan club,” Harry joked, making his sister laugh loudly, “I’ll talk to you again soon, yeah?”

“You will. Love you, H. Give my love to Niall and kiss that little Maggie senseless for me,” Gemma said.

Harry promised to kiss the face off Maggie for her, told her he loved her, then hung up the phone. He stayed on the floor for a few minutes, chuckling as Oliver batted at his hand with his paws. He is the most adorable kitten. Harry fell in love with him immediately. So did Maggie. Niall claims he didn’t but Harry walked into the living room more than once and found Niall talking away to Oli while the kitten purred in his lap. He can’t fool Harry!

Eventually Harry got up and went over to his old leather carry on bag. He reached inside one of the inside pockets and pulled out the ring box, popping it open and brushing his thumb over the silver band inside. He had to admit he did good with the ring. It was definitely all Niall and would look incredible on his finger. All Harry had to do was find the right moment to put that ring on Niall’s finger.

There’s a noise at the hotel room door and Harry scrambles to get the ring back inside his carry on. When he’s done he stands up and goes to the door in time to see it open and Maggie to come rushing in, her brunette curls flying behind her, “Hiya, Papa!”

“Hello, love!” Harry greets her, lifting her up in his arms and kissing her cheek, “Where have you been then? Off having fun without me?”

Maggie giggled and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck, “I go see stuff with Daddy.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry smiled over the top of Maggie’s head at Niall who was pushing her stroller into the room with several bags underneath it, “What did you see with Daddy?”

Maggie pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, humming as she thought about it, “So many animals, Papa.”

Niall chuckled and sat down on the bed, grinning up at Harry and Maggie, “We went to that Palace I was telling you about last night. Don’t ask me to pronounce the name because I can’t. It’s the one with the children’s museum, the zoo, and there’s a maze out in the gardens. It was amazing. I’m exhausted and we still have a show tonight.”

Harry kissed Maggie’s temple and set her down on her feet, laughing as she immediately went to play with Oli on his bed. He took a seat next to Niall on the bed, kissing him hello, his lips lingering a bit because he missed his boyfriend all day, “I’m really glad you and Maggie had fun. Wish I could have been there.”

Niall linked their fingers together and smiled sadly at Harry, “I know, Petal. I’m sorry. I guess you had a lot of promo to do since you don’t get to Vienna very often and we’re only here for one day. We’ll have plenty of time to do things together as a family in other cities. We looked at your schedule remember? It’ll be fine.”

Harry pouted but that quickly turned to a smile and a laugh when Niall made a face at him and dove in to tackle him down onto his back on the bed. The two men lay in a heap on the bed laughing, Niall trying to kiss all over Harry’s face but not having any luck since he can’t stop laughing.

“Daddy! Papa! Maggie too!” Maggie’s voice sounded from the bottom of the bed.

When Harry and Niall turned to look, Maggie was standing there with a squirming Oli in her arms. Niall climbed off of him and picked her up, sitting her on the bed with them. Oli managed to get away from her and climbed onto Harry’s chest, deciding he was going to lay right there and stay there.

“I think Oli has found a nice, warm spot for a nap, Mags,” Niall says, laughing at the kitten.

Maggie giggled and reached out to pet Oli, “It’s a good spot. My spot.”

Niall nodded seriously but Harry could see the twinkle in his eye, “Yes, it’s a very good spot. I like to sleep there too when Papa and I go to sleep. I guess we can share with Oli sometimes right?”

Maggie thought about it for a minute, her face scrunching up in that adorable way it does when she’s thinking, “Is that okay with you, Papa? We share with Oli?”

Harry grinned at his little girl and reached out to pull her down next to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder and cuddle up to him. These little moments right here are the ones that mean the most to Harry. The three of them together as a family, talking and laughing, “Of course it’s okay with me and there’s plenty of room for everyone. Daddy can get on the other side and we can all cuddle together.”

Niall smiled at him - that soft, adoring smile that he always saved only for Harry or Maggie. He moved around to Harry’s other side and curled into Harry’s side, laying his head down on Harry’s other shoulder, “We have soundcheck in an hour,” He whispered, his lips brushing against Harry’s neck and giving him goosebumps.

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered back, kissing the top of Niall’s head, “If we all fall asleep, Jeff will wake us up by knocking on the door.”

Niall sighed happily and lifted his hand to rest on top of the one Harry had curled in Oli’s fur, “Love you.”

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Niall’s head again before turning and kissing Maggie’s as well, “Love you, too. Both of you.”

 

~~~

 

After the show that night, they went back to the hotel since the next two days were off days before the next show in Berlin. They were scheduled to fly to Berlin in the morning but Harry was seriously thinking about sending everyone ahead and whisking Niall off to Spain or France or Italy for their anniversary. He could get it done. It was one of the perks of having a lot of money. A few calls and he could have a second jet waiting to take them wherever they wanted. Jessica would take good care of Maggie and he and Niall would have half of tomorrow and all of the next day wherever they chose to go before flying over night to Berlin for the show. It would be perfect.

Except Harry didn’t even get a chance to mention his thoughts before Niall was dropping a bomb on him and practically giving him a heart attack.

“Tonight was so good,” Niall says as he comes in from the connecting room after saying goodnight to Jessica and making sure Maggie was still asleep. He pulls his shirt off over his head and stands in front of Harry shirtless, a bit of sweat still glistening on his chest, “We’ve been on tour for a couple weeks now and I still get chills when all your fans sing back all the lyrics that I wrote. Fuck. I’m going to miss touring so much.”

Harry had been a bit distracted by Niall’s chest hair and the way he was now stripping out of his jeans and standing there in his underwear - until he heard that last sentence and lifted his eyes to Niall’s face, frowning, “What do you mean? We literally just started. We still have the rest of Europe and then South America before the Christmas break then next year we’re doing Asia, Australia, New Zealand, America, Canada and Mexico. Touring is far from being over.”

Niall heads into the bathroom and turns the shower on, taking his boxers off and now standing in front of Harry completely naked, “I’m going to wash the sweat off me really quick. You joining or waiting until later?”

Harry stands in the doorway of the bathroom and shakes his head, “You go ahead.”

Niall nods and steps into the shower, quickly soaping himself up with the soap the hotel provided, “I know we’re still touring all of next year,” He says loudly so he can be heard over the water, “I meant once next year is over. When I can’t tour anymore.”

Harry’s eyes widen and he stands there dumbfounded while Niall hums underneath his breath as he takes a quick shower. What did he mean by _can’t_ tour anymore? That doesn’t make any sense. Why wouldn’t he be able to tour anymore? Was he sick? Is this how he’s choosing to tell Harry about it? Or does he think he won’t have a job anymore if Harry, Liam and Louis decide to do another One Direction album?

Five minutes later, Niall steps out of the shower and quickly drys himself off while Harry still stands there completely baffled and more than a bit worried at this point, “Niall. What are you talking about? Are you worried you won’t have a job if One Direction decides to do another album in 2022? Because that’s ridiculous. You’d be our guitarist. You know Louis and Liam wouldn’t have anyone else.”

Niall walks out into the main room again and grabs a clean pair of boxers from his luggage, pulling them up over his legs, “No, no. I mean that in March Maggie will be four. She’ll be almost five by the time we’re done touring. By the time you put out a third album or One Direction does an album, Maggie will be six or maybe even seven. She’ll be in school. Both of us can’t be gone for months on end. I’m not leaving a nanny to raise our daughter.”

Harry stood frozen where he was standing, unable to move or speak while Niall moved around the room pulling on some joggers and a t-shirt then making sure his luggage was packed all nice and neat for in the morning. What the fuck is happening right now? Why is Harry’s world seemingly being turned upside down? When did Niall make all these decisions without him?

“Petal?” Niall stops what he’s doing and turns to face Harry, finally noticing that Harry hadn’t answered him, “Are you okay?”

Harry swallows and takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself from freaking out right now. Panicking would do no good. Of course it’s easy for his brain to know that. His heart is a different story, “No. No I’m not, Niall. You’ve just sprung on me that you’re quitting your job after this tour. On a professional level I’ve just lost the best damn guitarist I’ve ever met. On a personal level I’ve just been told by my boyfriend that he’s apparently been making all these life changing decisions that affect me without even talking to me about it. So no, I’m not okay.”

Niall’s eyebrows shot up and he placed the shirt he was holding on the bed before walking over to Harry, “What are you talking about? What life changes? I’m just talking about when Maggie starts school.”

“That’s not all you’re talking about!” Harry threw his hands up in exasperation, already feeling himself getting overwhelmed even though his brain told him to keep calm. His heart never fucking listens, “You’re telling me you’re _quitting your job,_ Niall. That’s a huge life change and you didn’t even talk to me about it!”

“Harry. I’m talking to you about it now. It’s a year and a half away. I didn’t think there was a big rush to talk about it,” Niall says, keeping completely calm which only irritates Harry since he can’t seem to do the same.

“So you’ve just gone and made the decision on your own and then told me after the fact, is that it? I don’t get to weigh in? What if I don’t want Maggie to go to regular school? What if I want her to stay on the road with us and have a tutor? Don’t I get a say? I thought I was her father too? I signed papers didn’t I? I legally get to make these decisions too. Did you forget?” Harry asks angrily, his voice rising.

Niall’s mouth drops open and he stands there staring at Harry completely stunned. Good. He should be stunned. Harry isn’t going to take this lying down. He’s not going to have everything turned upside down on him. Not when he’s already stressed out about trying to find a way to propose. Oh God! The proposal! Should he still do it? Does Niall even want to marry him? Will they even stay together? How will they see each other if Harry is on tour and Niall doesn’t go? This can’t be happening!

“Harry?” Niall is right in front of him now, his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “What’s going on? You’ve gone all pale and you’re breathing all heavy. Are you alright? Talk to me, Petal. I have no idea what’s happening. I never meant to make you feel like I was doing anything without you. Nothing is set in stone. I was just thinking it would be nice for Maggie to go to school like a normal child and I thought you’d want the same thing. Of course we can talk about it. I’m not going to make decisions without you.”

Tears pricked at Harry’s eyes and he felt like an absolute child. Here he is, completely overreacting and getting all emotional and for what? Niall probably thinks he’s a basket case now. A total nut job. Could this night get any worse? Probably.

“Nothing is going right!” Harry cried out as tears started to roll down his cheeks, “Tomorrow is our anniversary. I was going to get another jet for tomorrow morning and while everyone else heads to Berlin I was going to take us somewhere to have some alone time for two days. I was supposed to talk to you about it tonight when we got back here after the show!” Harry is pacing now, his hands flailing around everywhere and tears falling off his chin. Absolutely nothing is going how it should be.

“Harry - “ Niall reached out for him but Harry waved him off, continuing his agitated pacing.

“I didn’t get the chance to talk to you about it! We got back here and you started talking about not touring anymore. Now everything is ruined! We can’t decide if we want to go to France, Italy, or Spain. I won’t have time to get Jeff to order another jet. I don’t even know if we’ll be together anymore! How will we be together if I’m on tour all the time and you and Maggie are at home? I had everything planned out, Niall! I was supposed to propose to you on our anniversary tomorrow. I got a ring and everything and now it’s all ruined!” Harry cries, finally stopping to catch his breath.

“What?” Niall whispered, his hand on his chest as he stands in front of Harry with wide eyes and mouth agape, “You...you were...?”

“What?” Harry looks back at him, confused. He stops to think about it for a minute and when he realizes what he said in his outburst he gasps and presses a hand over his mouth. “Oh no. Oh fuck. That was not supposed to happen. I was - that was - oh God I’ve really, truly ruined everything.”

Niall’s eyes shine with tears and he walks closer to Harry, reaching up and gently wrapping his fingers around Harry’s wrists to pull his hands away from his face, “Petal? Were you - oh God were you really going to propose to me? On our anniversary?”

Harry stares at Niall with wide eyes, his heart beating a mile a minute. He shakes his head violently and looks over the top of Niall’s head, completely avoiding eye contact, “What? No?”

Niall raises an eyebrow at him and a small smile comes across his lips, “No? So I just imagined everything did I?”

“Umm,” Harry didn’t know what to say. Maybe he shouldn’t try to deny it? He’s already ruined everything anyway. Might as well just admit to it.

Niall began to giggle, tiny laughs escaping him until he was full on laughing. Harry stares dumbfounded at him, this conversation taking yet another strange turn he wasn’t expecting. Not a damn thing was going the way he thought it would - the way he hoped it would. Why start now?

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked, caught between being bewildered or offended.

Niall shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him into a close hug and rocking them from side to side, “Oh God, Petal. I was just laughing because I have no idea if we just got engaged or if you even still want to and that as messed up and confusing as this whole thirty minutes has been, I still can’t think of a better way to get proposed to.”

“What?” Harry’s jaw drops and he looks at Niall incredulous, “It wasn’t romantic at all! I didn’t even wait until our anniversary! I blurted it out in the middle of our argument!”

“Yeah!” Niall says gleefully, “Can’t you see the humour in that? It’s so _you_ and I adore you so why wouldn’t I love it?”

Harry stares at Niall for a long moment, then a sheepish smile comes across his face, “It really is me isn’t it? Something I would totally do and I went and did it.”

Niall laughed again, his arms still around Harry’s neck as he stares up into his eyes lovingly, “Yup. Completely you and I love you so much.”

Harry continued to grin sheepishly, “I love you, too, Niall,” He said, then his eyes grew wide and he let go of Niall to run over to his leather carry on bag, extracted the ring box from the inside pocket. When he walked back over to Niall, he got down on his knee and held Niall’s hand in his, “I’m going to finish this right.”

“Petal...” Niall’s voice grew soft, his smile fond, as he looked down into Harry’s eyes.

“I love you, Niall. More than anything else in this world. I wake up every morning with a smile on my face because I have you and our sweet baby Maggie. Before I met you I had a great life. I was happy. I was tired of the casual relationship life though. I wanted more. I wanted someone I could count on, someone who loved me for me and not what I do for a living, someone who I could have fun with, who makes me laugh, someone who I can trust, someone I feel safe with when I’m sad, someone I could see myself being with for sixty years and raising a family with. I found all those things when I met you, baby, all that and so, _so_ much more. God, you’re just such a beautiful person Niall. Inside and out. So caring, so smart and brave, and you’re such an amazing father. Getting to raise Maggie with you has been a true pleasure and I want to raise more babies with you. Cute, chubby, babies with gorgeous blue eyes like our Maggie,” Harry says, all the while trying to keep himself from crying too heavily.

“Cute, chubby, babies are definitely something I want more of,” Niall laughed, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes with his thumb.

Harry laughed, “Then I’ll give you all the chubby babies you want if you’ll please do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me, Niall Horan?”

Niall was already nodding his head before Harry was finished speaking. He pulled Harry up to his feet and cupped his cheeks, kissing his hard, “You fucking bet I’ll marry you, Petal! I’ll marry you every fucking day for the rest of our lives if you want me to!”

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Niall, lifting him off his feet and kissing him as best he could through his happy laughter, “Might take you up on that, Mr. Horan. You never know. We can get Clare ordained and she can marry us every night after shows.”

Niall threw his head back, laughing his loud, infectious laugh while Harry just stared at him, grinning like the biggest, happiest idiot in the world. When he remembered the ring he put Niall back down on his feet and opened up the box, taking the ring out and reaching for Niall’s hand, “I hope you like it. It took me a long time of searching and finally I decided to design this one myself with the help of a jeweller of course.”

Niall looked down at his hand while Harry slid the ring on his finger, the smile on his face disappearing and turning to a look of awe instead, “Harry...it’s incredible. It looks - it looks vintage. I’d swear you got it from a vintage shop somewhere. It’s brand new? You designed this?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded, running his thumb over the silver band now on Niall’s ring finger. “I did, yeah. I mean, I told the jeweller what I wanted and she drew it for me. We had to do it a few times before it was perfect but we got there. I - I wanted it to be _you_ and I know you don’t like things that are too flashy or gaudy so...”

“Oh, Petal. It’s perfect. It’s definitely me. Fuck,” Niall cursed and threw his arms around Harry again, hugging him tight and kissing the corner of his mouth repeatedly, “Love you so much. Love you, love you, love you.”

Harry lifted Niall off his feet again and turned his head to catch Niall’s lips full on his own. They were both giggling and smiling so their kisses were just pecks but it was so real, so perfect, and so them. Harry couldn’t have asked for anything better. Yeah he got upset and blurted shit out, and yeah they obviously had to talk about what they were going to do when it came time for Maggie to start school, but for right now they were engaged and happy - everything else can wait until later. Together they can figure out anything.

Harry kissed his way along Niall’s jaw and down over his neck, humming appreciatively at the way Niall smelled, “God, baby. You smell so good after your shower. Want to kiss every inch of your body.”

Niall’s breath hitched and he immediately lifted his legs up and locked them around Harry’s waist, “You should,” He murmured, tipping his head back so Harry could have better access to the hollow of his neck, “Mark me in places nobody can see.”

“Fuck,” Harry breathed out, his hands slipping down to cup Niall’s ass, “Baby...”

Niall pulled him into a searing kiss, their lips slotting together perfectly like they have a million times before, their tongues battling for space and dominance in each other’s mouths. Niall’s scruff brushed against Harry’s smooth skin, making him desperate to feel it on the milky skin between his thighs.

“Petal,” Niall gasped when they pulled back to breathe, “Lock the door, yeah? Can’t have three year old eyes walking in when I’m fucking my fiancé.”

Harry paused and visibly shivered at the word ‘fiance’. Niall noticed and grinned, threading his fingers through Harry’s silky hair as he leaned in to kiss him again, “Yeah. Fiancé. That’s you.”

“That’s me,” Harry whispered, a small smile on his face. He walked over to the door that joined their room with Maggie’s and locked it, “That’s definitely me. Your fiancé.”

“Mhmm,” Niall hummed, attaching his lips to Harry’s neck, “All mine.”

“Fuck that sounds bloody fantastic,” Harry said, his eyelids fluttering when Niall began to suck gently on his neck and grind his hips slowly so that his crotch rubbed against Harry.

“Need you to get naked, Petal,” Niall whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe while he was there.

Harry didn’t have to be told twice. He walked them over to the bed and laid Niall down on his back, relishing the look in his eyes as he watched closely while Harry pulled his shirt off over his head and unbuttoned his trousers, shimmying them down over his hips and legs. “Haven’t showered yet,” Harry murmured once he was left in only his boxers.

“Don’t care,” Niall answered, sitting up and discarding his own shirt, “Want to taste the sweat off your body. Want to taste you.”

Harry made a growling sound low in his throat and crawled on the bed in between Niall’s legs, leaning down to kiss him hungrily while Niall ran his hands all over his torso. His fingers dig into Harry’s love handles then skim over his abs and up over his chest, tweaking his nipples on the way. Harry is so into it he doesn’t realize it when Niall wraps his arms around him and quickly flips them over so that Harry is on his back and Niall is on top. Harry let’s out a very unflattering squawk in surprise that soon has the two of them laughing hysterically.

“Oh my God!” Niall snorts, hovering over Harry, his arms framing Harry’s head, “I swear to God, Petal, I’ve never had as much fun during sex as I do with you. Being with you never gets old.”

Harry let’s out a few giggles then winds his arms around Niall’s neck to pull him down into another kiss, “Mmm,” Harry hummed into the kiss before pulling back, “I feel the same way, baby. I guess that’s a good thing since you just agreed to spend forever with me.”

Niall grinned cheekily, “I did, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Harry giggled again when Niall started kissing down over his chest, “You definitely did.”

“Mmm,” Niall hummed as he made his way to Harry’s happy trail. He hooked his fingers in Harry’s boxers and moved back so he could pull them off Harry’s legs, releasing his half hard cock, “Guess it’s a good thing I love you then.”

Harry watched as Niall quickly discarded his own pants and boxers then got back on the bed in between his legs. He wasted no time grabbing the base of Harry’s cock with one hand and bringing the head to his mouth, sucking it inside and swirling his tongue around. Harry let out the breath he was holding and tipped his head back on the pillow, letting the feelings of pleasure take him over. “Yeah,” He sighed happily, “A really, really, good thing.”

Niall popped off Harry’s cock long enough to smile at him, then he went back down, taking Harry down slowly and letting his saliva get Harry’s cock nice and wet. He began to bob his head up and down over Harry’s thick cock - working the rest of him with his hand. It was perfect. Just the way Harry liked it. Slow and deliberate at first, getting him nice and worked up until he was begging for it. Yeah. Niall knew what he liked and he never failed to give it to him.

Ten minutes passed while Niall blew him, making him good and hard. He was enjoying every second of it and could let Niall keep going until his jaw couldn’t handle it anymore but he remembered what Niall had said about marking him in places nobody could see and he was desperate to get to it. He needed to get his mouth on Niall. Right now.

“Baby,” Harry murmured, finally releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth where he had been biting down on it, “Come ‘ere.”

Niall pulled off, wiping saliva and precome from his mouth and chin. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were filled with list. He looked fucking incredible. He crawled up to be face to face with Harry and Harry kissed him hard, quickly rolling them over and making the both of them giggle again. “It’s my turn. Gonna mark you up remember?”

Niall bit his lip and held on to him as he began to kiss down over his chest hair and the milk white skin on his stomach. Niall had the tiniest little pouch of a stomach and Harry stopped there, kissing and nipping at the skin and nosing along the hair that leads from his belly button down to his pubic hair. Right there, on the tender skin that is hidden by Niall’s trousers, is where Harry sinks his teeth in and makes his first mark with his tongue and teeth. He hears Niall hiss and moan softly, one of his strong hands threading through Harry’s hair. Of course that eggs Harry on and he soon leaves that spot, skipping past Niall’s hard cock to fit his face between Niall’s thighs.

“Jesus Christ, Petal!” Niall curses when Harry licks and kisses over his hole before attaching his lips to the soft, creamy, skin on the inside of Niall’s thighs. He takes his time, leaving love bites along both thighs then kissing over them tenderly when he’s done. Niall is breathing heavy and squirming by the time Harry lifts his head, a low moan escaping him when he sees that Niall is fisting his own cock.

“Fuck, Niall. Look so good,” Harry breathed out, licking his lips.

Niall looks at him, a slow smile spreading across his face, “Would look better with you sittin’ on my cock I reckon.”

Harry let out a small puff of air then scrambled off the bed to grab lube from his little travel bag he keeps his toiletries in. He runs back to the bed and climbs on top of Niall, leaning down to kiss him hungrily before passing him the lube. “Shouldn’t need much opening up. You just fucked me last night.”

Niall grinned and poured lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube before he circled Harry’s hole and slipped a finger inside, “And oh what a brilliant fuck that was.”

It was. It really was. Harry grinned now thinking about it. He had gone down to the hotel gym after they arrived late into Vienna. They were supposed to arrive earlier in the day but their private plane had mechanical issues they had to wait to be repaired. After sitting around and waiting all day, Harry had energy to burn and headed to the hotel gym. The staff graciously closed it down so he wouldn’t be bothered and that’s what gave Niall his idea. Harry had been running on the treadmill when Niall had snuck in and they ended up fucking with Harry bent over one of the machines in the gym. It was incredibly hot and something Harry would definitely think about in the future when he needed to jerk off.

Niall slipped a second finger into him, bringing Harry back from his thoughts about the night before. He bit into his bottom lip, moaning and rotating his hips slowly while Niall fingered him.

“You were thinkin’ about it weren’t ya?” Niall asked, his voice low and raspy with desire, “Last night? Saw your cock leakin’ a bit. You liked being fucked over that weight lifting machine didn’t ya, Petal?”

Harry moaned and tipped his head back as Niall slipped a third finger in. He couldn’t help himself at this point - he started grinding down on Niall’s fingers, licking his lips and watching as he leaked precome over Niall’s abdomen.

“Condom?” Niall asked, pulling his fingers out of Harry, making him whine. Harry shook his head - they were past the point of needing condoms. Neither one of them minded the mess and they both got tested early in their relationship. They were both clean and Harry knew without a doubt Niall was faithful, just like Niall knew he was faithful. They trusted each other implicitly and it was such an amazing, beautiful feeling.

“Ready, Petal?” Niall asked, his hands gripping Harry’s hips.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry breathed out, sinking slowly down onto Niall’s cock and wiggling around until Niall was completely inside him and stretching him out. He began to move slowly, his hips moving in figure eights, his eyes never leaving Niall’s.

“You look good riding cock, Pet,” Niall says, a lazy smile on his face as he moves his hands around to cup Harry’s ass and spread his cheeks.

“Look good riding _your_ cock,” Harry answers back, returning the smile and moving his hips a bit faster.

“Mmhmm,” Niall hums, moving his own hips now, fucking up into Harry, “Only my cock. For the rest of our lives yeah?”

Just the thought of it sent a thrill through Harry’s body and he bent over, pressing his hands to Niall’s chest so he could kiss him while fucking himself on his cock. It didn’t take long for things to turn frantic and sweaty after that. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping as Niall fucked up into him harder and faster, their heavy breathing, moaning, and Niall’s occasional whispers of encouragement and praise as Harry rode him hard.

“Niall,” Harry whined eventually, his breathing laboured and his chest sweaty, “Tired.”

Niall cooed at him and kissed his cheek, pushing his hair back off his forehead. He flipped them over so that Harry was on his back and sunk back into him, fucking him hard and fast while fisting Harry’s cock in between their bodies. As they both neared their orgasms, Harry wound his arms around Niall’s neck and pulled him down into a sweet kiss, telling him he loved him like he always does when they fuck. He’s a big sap. What can he say?

“Fuck,” Niall grunted, his hips stilling as he spills into Harry, making Harry moan and spill over Niall’s hand, gasping into Niall’s mouth as Niall kisses him.

They lay there in the exact same position - Niall on top of Harry and still inside him - for five minutes, panting and trying to catch their breath. When Niall finally pulled out and rolled over onto his back with a groan, Harry turned his head to the side and grinned at him, both their faces shiny with sweat, “You’re gonna need another shower.”

Niall let out a loud bark of laughter and Harry joined him, rolling his body half on top of Niall’s, “You gonna join me this time?”

“Yep,” Harry said, tipping his head up to kiss Niall’s jaw, “I’ll fall asleep out here if I don’t get up with you.”

Niall laughed and got himself up off the bed, dragging Harry up behind him. They stumbled into the bathroom, giggling like two idiots and Niall started the shower. When they got in and the hot spray washed over them, Harry would his arms around Niall’s neck and they kissed languidly. When they both pulled back, Harry smiled sweetly at his fiancé and said, “Do we really get to have this for the rest of our lives?”

Niall smiled softly and stroked Harry’s cheek with his thumb, “For better or worse, Petal. Always.”

 


End file.
